Friends Forever
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Song Peng You by Kim Chui and Juris. Ginny misses Hermione so much and wonders if her best friend is safe out in the rain. One Shot. Warning: Different language.


A/N – This song is titled 'Peng You' sang in a duet by Kim Chui and Juris from MYMP. I know that most people won't be able to understand a great part of this story, but just keep on reading! I personally think that this story is good and to those who are able to understand it and happen to fins any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP. Now, without any further ado, Peng You:

"_Wala akong ibang kaibigan na may katulad sa'yo Hermione, ikaw ang pinakaunang kong babaeng kaibigan. Miss na miss na kita, best friend. Bakit mo ba ako iniwan dito? Wala akong magawa…sana buhay ka pa, alam ko na pwede kang mamatay sa mission mo. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang gagawin ko kung mawawala ka sa buhay ko. Best friends tayo, kaibigan __magpakailan man__, Hermione. M__agpakailan man."_

Ginny was lying flat on her bed, her head tilted slightly so she could see the steady downpour of rain outside. She couldn't help herself but wonder if Hermione, her best friend, was safe out there. She hoped that Ron, her brother and Harry, the man that she loves, is safe too.

A flash of lightning danced across the dark sky, it was only mid afternoon and yet, it looked like it was the middle of the night, thanks to the thick ominous clouds covering up the sun. Ginny sighed as she remembered all the fun times that she had with Hermione.

"_Ikaw ang pinakaunang kaibigan ko sa Hogwarts, alam mo ba yan Hermione? Ikaw lang ang nakikipagusap sa akin, hindi and mga kapatid ko, hindi si Ron, hindi si Fred at saka si George at higit pa, hindi si Percy. Mangmang."_ Ginny allowed a small smile tug on the corner of her lips as she insulted her older brother Percy. Her brothers did now know how much she had been through after that Chamber of Secrets incident. The only other person she could talk to was Harry but she was uncomfortable around him, always blushing and tipping things over. Besides, it was hard to separate him and Ron. That only left Hermione, she had spotted her one night in the Common Room, crying to herself. The older girl comforted her and they became fast friends after that.

It only took a few more seconds of remembrance before tears flowed freely from Ginny's eyes. She did now know how much she had cried since Harry, Ron and Hermione's absence but she knew that it was a miracle that her tear ducts are still able to produce tears. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. If only Harry was here to comfort her…

And with that thought, Ginny closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

The rain had started slowing down and all that became of that violent thunderstorm is now a soft shower. A song sifted through Ginny's mind, she didn't know where it came from, all she knew was that it reminded her of Hermione, somehow.

An image of a forest popped behind her eyelids. Ginny was sure that she was dreaming. Slowly, Ginny made her way towards the tent, what greeted her inside caught her by surprise.

Ron and Harry were fast asleep, but Hermione was sitting, leaning on a chair…all alone. Ginny could tell that she was crying, about what, she did now know.

The song was back again and a soft voice echoed in her dream, it was laced with an accent for lecturing, kindness was definitely in that voice as well, along with a deep fervor for the subject of the song.

"_Sa lahat ng luha  
Lagi kang may kasama  
Sa gitna ng ulan  
Karamay mo ako kaibigan"_

Then another voice sounded through her head, but this time, it sounded more like her. It had that teasing quality in her voice, mixed with stubbornness and passion, it was obvious that, whoever this singer was, she was glad to sing this song for her friend.

"Sa tatahakin mong daan  
Di kita iiwan  
Di ka na mag-iisa  
Kaibigan"

Afterwards, the second voice sang, getting louder by each word.

"Peng you e sheng yi chi chou  
Na xie re chi bu chai you"

The first voice - the softer one - sang next, also gaining volume by each word.

"_Ating pagkakaibigan  
Di magbabago kailanman"_

"Peng you bu zhen gu dan gua  
Yi sheng peng you ni hui dong"

_"Kahit na magkalayo  
Nandito ka sa king puso"_

Then, after a brief pause, the two sang together, voices together as it signified their friendship, "**Ni shing hua ni bei she…Kaibigan kahit kailan…"**

Ginny was not sure if she was dreaming or that song really was playing, but she did not mind at all. She had loved that song; it made her feel much, much closer to Hermione. Ginny promised to herself that whoever those singers were, if she ever gets to meet them, she wouldn't hesitate on giving them a hug.

Checking the time, Ginny smirked when she found out that it was ten pm. She had missed dinner. Lying back on her bed, Ginny hummed the tune, thinking, "Mahal kita Hermione, para kang kapatid sa akin, wag mong kalimutan 'yan…"

A/N – Aaah, relief. You don't know how hard it was to type all those words! I hope you guys appreciate this, I'm not very fluent in Tagalog and I definitely can't speak Chinese, that's just part of the song! Anyways, to all the Tagalog speaking people: _"Salamat po! Sabihin mo sa akin ang inyong mga…"_ hmmm, forgot the word… _"comments!"_


End file.
